Rory's Birthday Adventure
by gleekwhovianstarkid
Summary: Rory is turning 5 and his very closest friends are coming to his birthday slumber party. Kurt makes cookies. Niff, Brittana, Finchel, and Klaine. Cameron Duval-Sterling. Sugar Pierce-Lopez. Harmony Hudson. Fun happens.
1. School's Out

**A/N: Parents are picking up their kids and the fun has just begun! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Rory, Harmony, Sugar, and Cameron all lined up to go home from school. It was Rory's birthday that day and they were all going to his house later for a slumber party. Rory was really excited because no one has slept over at his house before. Even though he was only turning 5, Kurt insisted that he had a special birthday that year, and he has no idea why.

"…and that's why I think Wicked is the best musical _ever_." Harmony had just finished saying. Harmony's mother did always try to teach her the ways of the theater but she never got it. So she pretended to understand, like her father did. Rory realized he wasn't paying attention to anything but his thoughts.

"You only say that because of your mommy. Everybody knows you hate musicals and that you only pretend to like them for her." Sugar always made sure to tell the truth, Mommy Santana taught her that, but Mommy Brittany told her that telling the truth isn't always best. Santana thought it made her seem hilarious and loveable if she told people the cold, hard truth. Brittany thought unicorns were pretty.

"That's not true Sugar and you know it! Just because Miss Santana said that doesn't mean you have to say it too!" Cameron finally stepped in to try to prevent a fight. His daddies taught him that violence was never an answer, and that stepping up and being the better man was good. But Mister Blaine always told funny stories about when Daddy Jeff and Daddy Nick were in high school. Cameron never understood why they worshipped Mister Kurt's chocolate chip cookies so much, but it must have something to do with when Mister Kurt was in Dalton. Cameron didn't know, but he did know that Mister Kurt's cookies were delicious.

There was Mister Kurt and Mister Blaine now; they would be taking Rory home to prepare for his party tonight!

"Hi Mister Kurt, hi Mister Blaine!" All the children chorused at the same time, except for Rory, who called them Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine.

"Hello all you wonderful children, are you excited for Rory's birthday party tonight? Kurt made his special chocolate chip cookies for tonight." Blaine personally loved Kurt's cookies, they reminded him of their high school years when they could just lie in bed and eat them all day.

"Mister Blaine, does Harmony pretend to like all those musicals just so that Miss Rachel will like her?" Sugar asked.

"Are you kids arguing over that _again_?" Blaine kneeled down to be at their level. "I thought I told you last week that whatever Harmony likes and doesn't like that Rachel will love her just the same. And that still stands; any one of your parents will tell you the exact same thing."

"So if I told you that I didn't like bow ties would you still love me?" Rory asked suddenly. A gasp could be heard from Kurt.

"Of course we would Rory, and Kurt stop making that face. Show your son support."

"But Daddy Blaine, I never said I didn't like bow ties! I just asked if you would still love me _if_ I didn't like them. I still love bow ties, because bow ties are cool."

"Oh thank Jesus, Rory don't ever scare me like that _ever_ again." Kurt kneeled down to pick him and his backpack up and he settled him on his hip.

"Hey Kurt, hi Blaine, how are you doing?" Quinn, their teacher, walked out to meet them.

"Hi Quinn, we're fine, and it's an extra special day today because-"

"It's my birthday! I'm turning 5!" Rory finished for Kurt.

"Rory, it isn't polite to interrupt people."

"Sorry Daddy Kurt."

"So, are you doing anything special for your birthday, Rory?" Quinn asked him.

Rory nodded his head so hard Blaine was afraid it would pop right off. "I'm having Cameron, Harmony, and Sugar over to my house and they're gonna _sleep_ there too! And Daddy Kurt made his special cookies for tonight."

"That sounds like a lot of fun! I hope you enjoy your birthday today, but don't eat too many cookies, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Quinn."

After Kurt, Blaine, and Rory left for home, Rachel and Finn showed up to the kindergarten.

"Mommy! Can you tell Sugar that musicals aren't stupid and that Wicked is the best one ever?" Harmony ran up to her mother and hung on to her legs.

"Um…maybe that isn't the best idea, she would talk for _hours_." Finn said before Rachel could say anything.

So they went off so Rachel could make Harmony all pretty for Rory's party, she had bought her daughter a brand new dress and she had just gotten a haircut. Rachel liked to spoil her daughter, even though the other parents thought she was crazy, even Finn sometimes.

Next to come was the Pierce-Lopez mommas. They exchanged greetings with Quinn and were on their way to get Sugar some ice cream. Santana and Brittany were always given strange looks because of the way they spoil their daughter, even more than Rachel, and she was pretty crazy. Sugar didn't fight it; besides, it was pretty hot outside for just being April.

Quinn started to worry when all the other kids had gone home but Cameron was still there.

"Cam, where do you think your daddies are?"

Cameron just shrugged and said, "I don't know, but they're never late…"

Just then Quinn remembered an important snippet of information: it was their anniversary. She quickly got out her phone and texted Jeff.

_You are 10 minutes late to pick up your son, Jeff. –Q_

**SHIT. Nick and I are on our way. Sorry for the inconvenience. –J**

_Oh no, it's fine. I'm just hoping that you show up fully clothed and not embarrass your ONLY son. –Q_

**Give a guy a little credit, Quinn! I am happily married to the man I love (who is driving like a maniac) and you can't expect me to NOT enjoy a day alone with him. There may or may not have been fuzzy handcuffs. –J**

_And this is where I say TMI. I do not need to know the events of your anniversary. –Q_

"What are you laughing about, Miss Quinn?" Cameron asked her.

"Just something someone said."

"What did they say?" He asked while looking for his daddies' car.

"That they believe rainbow colored llamas live in castles in the clouds."

"So you were talking to Miss Brittany? She says stuff like that a lot." Quinn opened her mouth to respond but just then the Duval-Sterling car pulled up and out hopped Nick and Jeff.

"Cam, I'm _so_ sorry that we're late. We just got stuck in traffic." Nick picked up his son.

"But daddy, this is _Ohio_, there is no traffic."

"And that's why I come up with the clever excuses." Jeff whispers to Quinn. She manages to hide her giggle, and then says her goodbyes to the family.


	2. Family Issues

**A/N: So sorry this one is late! Busy week. This chapter is just a bunch of shit I came up with along the way. But thanks to all that reviewed and enjoy the second part of RBA!**

As soon as the car stopped, Rory Hummel-Anderson hopped out and ran up into his bedroom to prepare for his party. He began to rip apart his closet looking for something presentable to wear.

"Rory, I expect that room to be clean when I get up there!" Kurt yelled up the stairs, he always hated when Rory trashed his room like that. He began to climb the stairs slowly, and then sprinted up the rest when he heard his child scream.

"DADDY. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REDSTRIPED SHIRT?"

"Rory, what have I told you about screaming?"

"To only do it if there's a bad person in the house or if I'm in trouble…"

"Yes, so please don't scream about a missing article of clothing. I'm sure Daddy Blaine just put it in the washing machine. He knew you would want to wear it tonight." And where Blaine was, Kurt had no idea in hell. He was probably still in the car jamming to whatever song was on the radio.

"Hey Kurt, where did you put my sunglasses?" Blaine yelled up the stairs of their house.

_Seriously, what is with people screaming in this house? _Kurt thought to himself. He went back downstairs to aid his husband find his shades.

"The pink ones? They're in the kitchen in the fridge, although I don't know why they would even be in here…" Kurt said as he opened the refrigerator.

"And yet I have no idea why my favorite pair of sunglasses was in the fridge, maybe I sleep walk?"

"Honey, I've been sleeping in the same bed as you for almost 10 years now, I think I would know if you slept walked."

"I swear there's a ghost in this house."

"Daddy Blaine? I put your sunglasses in the fridge." Rory stood by the doorway, with a guilty look on his face.

"Why would you put them in the fridge?"

"Because I need them to be cold for my party! I'm going to sneak them onto Harmony and see her reaction! Me and Cam already planned it out."

"You mean Cam and I." Kurt corrected for him.

"No, you didn't talk to Cam about this, I did. Unless you're starting to steal my friends!" Rory said. He never liked when his friends had other friends, he had jealously issues.

* * *

><p>Back at Harmony's house, Rachel was busy prettying her up for that night.<p>

"Mommy, I don't know why my hair has to be perfect for Rory's party, it's just Rory. It's not like I'm going to the Tony Awards."

"Oh but baby, don't you want to look pretty for Rory's party?" Rachel had this crazy plan that Harmony and Rory would get married when they grew up. But then again, Rachel always had crazy ideas.

"Yeah, but it just looks like I'm getting ready for something so much more than a birthday party." For a 4 year old, Harmony was pretty smart.

"Well, most grown-ups get like this when there's a big event somewhere." Rachel just finished fixing Harmony's hair when Finn called her into the kitchen.

"Rachel, do you realize that we DON'T need 20 boxes of cake mix?" Finn asked gesturing to the pantry filled to the brim with assorted cake mixes and cereal boxes.

"You never know when 19 of your closest friends will need cake mix on the same day that you are making a cake. Besides, they serve a purpose."

"And what purpose would that be?" Rachel opened her mouth to respond to the question when she heard talking coming from Harmony's room.

_That's funny; Harmony is alone in her room. She doesn't have a phone, or a computer, or an iPod…what could be making that noise?_

Rachel began to creep down the hallway after shushing Finn with her finger. She found Harmony in her room talking with a boy about her age that was in the window. Harmony's room was on the first floor so getting to the window wasn't that hard. Rachel could just make out what Harmony was saying through her sobbing.

"…and now I don't know what to do Seb! It's like I want to make my mommy happy but at the same time I don't want to do those things! What should I do?" Harmony was bawling by now, and the mysterious boy was in her room now holding her in his arms. Rachel was heartbroken by this scene, but she wanted to see how it played out.

From her knowledge, the boy was Quinn and Puck's son, Sebastian, and he was a year older than Harmony. What she didn't know was, was how did he even get to their house on foot and how did these two know each other? And why was he in their window? Rachel had so many questions.

"Harmony look at me," Sebastian pulled himself from her grip and held her shoulders, "no one, and I mean no one, can tell you what you can and can't be. I learned that from my mom. If you don't seem all that interested in musicals then you should tell her that. She would still love you for it, I'm sure of it. Even though my mom and yours weren't great friends, my mom knew that Miss Rachel would never get down on a person for that." Sebastian sounded a lot older than he looked. It was almost a perfect replica of Quinn's knowledge and Puck's looks.

The kids were sitting on Harmony's bed now, talking quietly.

"I'm sure my mom would be coming back from the kitchen soon, you should go back home now."

"But I want to make sure that you're okay, and you need to tell her today."

"Fine, you can hide outside the window and listen but don't laugh at anything! Swear to it!"

"Okay, I swear I won't laugh at anything that may or may not be said." Sebastian climbed back outside the window and sat against the house. Rachel collected herself and went back to the kitchen to tell Finn what happened. Then she went back to Harmony's room, seeing her red eyes broke her heart more.

"Harmony, were you crying while I was gone?"

"No, just something in my eye…"

"You can tell me anything you know that right? And I mean _anything_, so what is it?"

"Mommy…I don't want to grow up to be like you anymore. I don't want to be a singer or an actor or a dancer. It's not that I don't like musicals; it's just that I don't find them very entertaining. I like animals more; I want to be an animal doctor instead."

"Oh baby, why didn't you tell me? I will love you no matter what, and I think being a veterinarian will be a really cool job."

* * *

><p>At Sugar's apartment, Brittany was showing her how to catch a leprechaun. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just quality mother-daughter bonding time.<p>

"Hey Britt, we have to get going to Klaine's house soon. Kurt will throw a bitch fit if we're late." Santana said as she walked into the room. When she saw the green hat and a black bucket full of fake gold, she knew what her wife and daughter were up to.

"Trying to catch a leprechaun?"

"San, it won't work if you say you're going to do it! Now Sugar, take the bucket and put the hat on top of it. Put the bucket next to the window, and soon enough a leprechaun will climb through the window and then we can catch it!"

"But Mommy B, what if the leprechauns don't want to be caught?"

"That's why we only catch them to play with them, and then we will let them go."

"Have you ever caught a leprechaun?"

"No, but that's because I've never tried. I wanted to save it for a special day, like today!" Brittany could always take an ordinary day and make it special, that's one of the reasons Santana loved her so much.

"Britt, does Sugar have everything for tonight?"

"Yup, it's all in her bag by the door, and if she's missing anything then I'm sure Rory or Kurt or Blaine could get it for her."

"Mommy B, why are leprechauns short?" Santana sighed.

_It's going to take forever to get them out of the house_.

"Okay so who wants a unicorn?" Both heads turned around so fast you'd think they'd pop right off. Santana laughed, she knew that would get their attention. "I'm just kidding, unicorns aren't owned by people. But if we want to get to Rory's house on time then we have to leave now." Sugar and Brittany sighed and followed Santana out to the car.

* * *

><p>Cameron's house, or the Niff house as their friends like to call it, was a mess. When Jeff had told Quinn about the fuzzy handcuffs, he forgot to mention that they were quite destructive in the process.<p>

"Why does it look like a herd of elephants came through here?" Cameron asked.

"Um…" Jeff was screwed. He can never come up with stuff on the spot; he knew he should have some excuse for when this happened.

"We were home working all day and I guess the living room got a little messy." Nick was a life-saver, and Jeff could relax now.

"What do I need to pack for Rory's party? I don't wanna forget anything." Nick pulled out a list from his pocket and gave it to Cameron. He went upstairs to grab a duffle bag when something in his dads' room caught his eye. Cameron being Cameron, he was curious. He sneaked into the master bedroom and climbed on the bed (which was sticky for some reason) and reached for the fuzziness that was the pink handcuffs. Once he got them from the bed he went back downstairs to ask his dads what they were.

"Dads, what are these?" Nick and Jeff turned their heads from where they were in the kitchen to where Cameron was in the living room. Both men breathed in sharply and they began their weird give-each-other-looks-and-have-a-conversation-in-a-few-seconds conversation.

_I can't believe you left those out in the open, Nick._

**Not exactly my fault for having those out now is it? Who was the one who suggested those in the first place?**

_Hey! That's not fair, what if you were the one to suggest something kinky for once? I would have totally gone for role-playing._

**Ugh. You are so ANNOYING sometimes.**

_But you still love me!_

"Dads, are you gonna answer me or not?" Cameron was growing impatient; Niff's little exchange lasted a little longer than they thought.

"Those are handcuffs." Nick replied cooly. Jeff smacked the back of Nick's head as to say, _Thanks for being a smartass, smartass._

"You'll understand when you're older, okay Cam?" Cameron hung his head in disappointment.

"Go upstairs and pack for Rory's party ok?"

"Ok."

"What the hell Nick! You can't just-" Jeff was cut off by Nick's mouth on his. Jeff moaned into the kiss and was backed up to the counter.

"Daddies?" Cameron asked as he came down the stairs. Niff regretfully pulled apart and straightened them up, fixing each other's hair as much as possible.

"Yeah, Cam? Did you need help finding something?"

"I can't find my toothbrush! And Mister Kurt and Mister Blaine said that brushing teeth is important. I don't wanna break their house rules." Cameron pouted.

"It's ok Cam, I'll go help you find it." Jeff and Cameron went back upstairs to find the toothbrush.

Nick sat down on the couch by the front door, tired from all the sexcapades earlier that day. He really loved his life right now, at this moment in time everything was perfect.

"We found it Daddy Nick! Now we can go!"


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late! I have no excuse except for being a lazy bitch. I promise to get the next chapter up sooner! I'm thinking of maybe 2 more chapters after this one.**

Harmony couldn't wait to get to Rory's house, she had her night bag all packed up and was waiting in the car for Rachel to drive her over. She came outside with Finn and got in the car.

"Do you have everything you need, sweetie?" She asked Harmony. She nodded in response and looked out the window just in time to see Sebastian watching her from the side of the house. He was crouched low in the bushes, and it looked like he was worried. _But Seb always worries over me._

The drive over to Rory's was eerily quiet; the car was usually filled with a singing family, Rachel noticed this and turned the radio on. Still, no one said a word until they got to a red light.

"Mommy, can we get a puppy? " Well this is unexpected; Rachel's eyes widened and she looked over at Finn for an answer.

"We can talk about his later, sweetie, you just enjoy Rory's party, okay?" Harmony sighed and sank into her seat. Just then she saw Sebastian on his little bike, riding past them on the sidewalk. _Is he stalking me or something?_ The car turned and Sebastian went out of sight.

* * *

><p>She was in the driver's seat of their car. Sugar couldn't wait until she started driving herself places, she would ace her driver's test and get her license and make everyone jealous. Currently, she was trying to start the car with the keys that she swiped from Mommy S's purse.<p>

"Sugar! Get out of that car right now!" Sugar was startled but reluctantly stepped out and hung her head.

"Sorry Mommy B, I just wanted to drive."

"You'll be able to drive when you're 16, which isn't that far away." Brittany assured her daughter.

"Hey what's going on out here? We were supposed to leave like, 10 minutes ago." Santana said as she came skipping out the door, only to find Sugar on the verge of tears and Brittany looking like she wanted to well…catch a Leprechaun. Except that's all Brittany ever wanted to do.

Sugar answered her Momma S in a very soft voice, "I wanted to drive so I got in the front seat and pretended but then Mommy B said that I have to wait until I'm 16 and that is just _so far away_."

"Oh baby, you'll be able to drive sooner than you think. And you know what? I'm pretty sure they let extra special girls like you start driving when they are fifteen and a half. How does that sound?" Santana asked as she knelt down to her daughter's height.

"That sounds good Momma," Sugar replied, smiling.

Soon all the Pierce-Lopez's were in the car and off to the Klaine house.

* * *

><p>Cameron was bouncing up and down in excitement, his backpack bouncing along with him and making everything in it shake.<p>

"Cam, stop jumping you'll break your back with that backpack!" Jeff told him.

"But Papa I'm so excited! We're gonna watch movies and tell scary stories and eat lots of junk food and play games and tell scary stories, did I already say that?" Jeff nodded. "Anyways, we're gonna have a lot of fun and I'm so excited!"

"Jeff have you been feeding him candy already? I told you that he's going to be eating plenty of junk food over at Rory's house and they don't need him crashing right in the middle of the party 'cause then he's going to be upset that he missed it and-" Nick was silenced with a kiss from his husband while his son's eyes were covered by Jeff's hands.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Jeff told Nick with a smile on his lips, "And no, I didn't feed him anything, he's just excited."

"AND I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! SOMEBODY TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS." Cam yelled.

"Sorry buddy," Jeff said, taking his hands off of Cam's eyes. "Ready to go?" Cam nodded. "Alright Duval-Sterling's, let's go to the Klaine house!" And off they went, walking across the street to reach the white colored door that belonged to the Hummel-Anderson's.

* * *

><p>Rory couldn't wait for his friends to show up at his house. He had already set up the sleeping area in the living room with the big TV so they could watch Disney movies and eat popcorn and tell scary stories and make jokes and-<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" he yelled.

Rory opened up the door and there was Harmony in her party dress. Kurt and Blaine showed up just behind Rory and talked to Rachel and Finn for a few minutes while Rory got Harmony's stuff set up in the living room. The adults were talking so long that the kids had time to sneak into the kitchen to get some popcorn into the microwave. Little did they know that you are supposed to take the plastic off the popcorn bag _before_ you stick it in the microwave.

"Daddy! Daddy come to the kitchen quick!" Rory shouted, the microwave was smoking and it smelled like burnt butter. Kurt ran into the kitchen and nearly stabbed his side into the corner of the island. He acted quick and turned the microwave off and ushered the kids out to the living room and put the TV on. He then carefully took the smoking popcorn bag and put it in the sink and waited for it to cool so he could throw it away.

"Hey Kurt, what was all the commotion in here?" Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen to find it a smoking mess. "Okay…I'm guessing…popcorn?"

"The kids tried to make some and they didn't take the plastic off it, it melted and it started to burn and smoke." Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand through his gel-free curls, this was going to be one long slumber party. Before anyone could worry about anything else, the doorbell rang again and this time Cameron flew through the door and ran into the living room to be with Rory and Harmony. A car pulled up the driveway and Sugar came rushing past Nick and Jeff with a "Hi Mister Nick, hi Mister Jeff!" and she ran into the living room like Cam did. Santana and Brittany came strolling up the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Hello boys, hello Kurt and Jeff." Santana greeted them with a nod towards Blaine and Nick and then one each for Kurt and Jeff.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed.

Kurt sighed and said, "For the last time Santana, there is no "girl" in the relationship; just like you're not the "guy" in your relationship with Brittany."

"Hey! Why couldn't I be the guy? I'm tough!" Brittany complained. Nick had to stifle a giggle because, unlike Brittany, Nick could use Jeff as a weight during his workouts. He always found it funny that Brittany thought she was tough. Because you have to admit, it's kind of funny.

"You can be whatever you want, Britt." Santana told her. So the adults chatted while the kids started setting up a movie.


	4. Trouble At The Window

**A/N: Okay so I know I've kinda disappeared for two months but I've had finals and I needed to get my head out of the fandom for a bit. **

At about eight o'clock that night there was a movie running with four hyped-up-on-candy kids trying to sit patiently to watch _The Lion King_. Even after all this time, after all of the babysitting he did for friends, Kurt had not learned that you never give kids candy when you want them to sit still for more than a nanosecond.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Rory asked Kurt sweetly with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt replied, tiredly.

"Sebastian is at the window. And he scared Harmony. And then Sugar punched him in the face, and Cam told him to go away, but then Harmony said he could stay because he's her friend. So can he stay?" Kurt could hardly keep up with how fast Rory talked, but he managed to get the basis of what was going on.

"Sebastian? As in your teacher Quinn's son Sebastian?" Rory nodded. "Because you know that anybody who is a friend of ours is welcome here. But may I ask why he was outside the window and alone at a time like this?"

Rory just shrugged and ran off; probably to tell the others that Sebastian could stay. Kurt just sighed and went into the kitchen to go call Quinn to let her know that Sebastian was there.

The phone rang three times before Quinn answered it, sounding out of breath and just slightly worried. Just _slightly_.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL. YOU BETTER KNOW WHERE MY SON IS OR ELSE I _WILL_ CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF." Quinn yelled through the phone. Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear to ensure that he didn't lose his hearing. Blaine came and stood by the door to the kitchen, listening to their conversation, well, Kurt's side of it anyways.

"Yes Quinn, Sebastian is here…yes he's fine…no I don't think so…well he's the one who climbed through the window! Ugh, no Quinn I will not check him for ticks…it wasn't like he was hiking in the woods! Yes Quinn, no Quinn, alright Quinn…okay bye."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed and relaxed into Blaine's embrace, enjoying the moment of peace.

_CRASH!_

_Well, moment of silence over, time to fulfill fatherly duties._ Kurt thought, as he went to survey the damage those crazy kids caused this time.


	5. A Very Awesome Birthday Ending

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. And just so everyone knows, I have no idea how 4 and 5 year olds act so they might not be acting according to age. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Kurt rushed into the living room only to find Cam on the ground holding his leg, which didn't look like a normal leg. Tears were coming out of his eyes like sheets of rain, and the other kids were very concerned with their friend's wellbeing.

"What happened? Cam, what happened?" Kurt asked hurriedly; while he crouched down to inspect Cam's leg.

"Sebastian tried to be the monkey from Lion King and he was holding up Cam like he was Simba because he's the smallest and they were on the back of the couch pretending they were on the big rock where all the other lions live and then Seb dropped him and-"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted to call to his husband, "Go get the car ready!"

Turning back to the kids he said, "Okay, we're gonna have a little field trip okay? Go get in the car, we have to take Cam to the hospital."

"Is he gonna be okay Mister Kurt? 'Cause that looks like it hurts," Harmony said and pointed to Cam's leg.

"He'll be fine; it's probably just a fracture, not a break. Although I'm not a doctor but it doesn't look _too_ bad…" Kurt trailed off mumbling to himself.

* * *

><p>Once all the kids were in the mini-van the Hummel-Andersons owned, they were off to the hospital.<p>

Kurt, having already called all the parents and informing them of the current situation, was in the back of the car with Cameron, making sure he didn't injure himself even more.

"Hey Cam, how're you feeling?" Rory asked his friend. Rory felt bad because he should have done something before Cam was dropped off the back of the couch, but you couldn't change the past, so he was doing everything he could right now to make sure that Cameron was okay.

"My leg is probably broken, my head hurts, and I've ruined your birthday, how do you think I'm feeling?"

"You haven't ruined my birthday! Not at all! If anything, you made it super cool, who needs candy and a movie when you can go on a road trip to the hospital? Now that's cool." Rory assured him.

* * *

><p>They were almost to the emergency room now, Kurt carrying Cameron because he couldn't walk. All the kids were trailing behind with Blaine bringing up the rear, checking to make sure no one wandered off.<p>

When they got there, Kurt went up to the lady at the desk and asked her how long they would have to wait until Cameron could get his leg looked at.

Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff were freaking out and driving as fast as they could to see their baby boy.

"What did Kurt say happened again?" Jeff asked from the passenger seat.

"Sebastian and Cam were pretending to be in Lion King and Cam got dropped from off the back of the couch."

Jeff just sighed and checked his phone for any messages, seeing one from Kurt, he opened it and read it out loud.

"_Cam's been taken to get an x-ray of his leg, but they won't let anyone in because no one is family. GET HERE. –Kurt"_

"Well it's a good thing we're here now, let's go Jeff!"

Nick and Jeff ran out of the car and into the hospital, right up to the reception desk to find out where their boy was.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pacing when he saw Nick running up the stairs with Jeff following close behind.<p>

"Blaine, what happened? Where's Cameron? Is it bad?" Jeff asked in a hurry.

"They just got the x-ray back, he's been asking for you, but Kurt is with him now because Cam was asking for him. You should probably go in and see him."

So they briskly walked down the hall and into Cameron's room, where they saw a sleepy Cam in bed. The doctor and Kurt were talking while looking at the x-ray of Cam's leg, which was clearly broken.

"Oh good, you're here," Kurt sighed with relief, "Cam had to be put on some pain meds, but other than the broken leg he's totally fine."

"Totally fine?! His leg is broken in two! How can you say he's fine?" Jeff whisper-yelled.

"Daddies?" Cam asked, waking up as the medication started to wear off, "Do I have to get a cast?"

Kurt stepped out of the room to give them some space with their son.

At this point the doctor said, "It was a clean break so it will be easy to set and he should have a full recovery with no complications."

"Oh, well that's good. See Cam? You're going to be totally fine," Nick told him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Cameron came out with a bright neon pink cast on his leg. All the kids crowded around him and asked to sign it; Cameron just laughed and gave them a Sharpie.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Klaine house, all the kids were asleep except for Cameron and Rory.<p>

"I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday, Rory. I didn't mean to fall off the couch, honest."

"I already told you, Cam, you just made my birthday really awesome. And besides, when do you get to have a bright pink cast on your leg for 3 months?" Rory laughed.

"Not very often I guess, goodnight Rory, and happy birthday."

"Goodnight Cam, and thanks."

**A/N: It's the end! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! –Shelby **


End file.
